


Not That I Care

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin has a break, Anduin is adorable, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nathanos doesn't care, Protectiveness, Sarcasm, Watch out for bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Anduin finishes his work for the day, and decides to go for a walk in the garden. His new bodyguard Nathanos follows, but not because he cares or anything.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	Not That I Care

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece for this pairing. Please go easy on my poor soul. Just some fluff and denial. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Written for the prompt: Language!

Nathanos crouched down, from his perch he had a clear vantage point of the Keep grounds. Grumbling to himself, he presses himself further into the shadows. It was unfortunately a rather _ ‘pleasant’ _ day. Anyone who had common sense would stay indoors, but no. Not Anduin Wrynn.

The boy king had pushed himself to finish his mountain of paperwork, so he could _ frolic _ in the sun. Nathanos snorts, if the boy had any sense he would get some rest. Even _ he _ had noticed the growing shadows around the king’s eyes. But _ no _ , Anduin had insisted on going outside, and that was how Nathanos found himself crouched on the keep wall, lurking like a gargoyle and keeping a keen eye on the young man. It wouldn’t do for the idiot to die. Not when his own survival depended on the king’s - _ unfortunately. _

Nathanos had just performed a quick sweep of the perimeter- _ not that he actually cares. _ Wrynn can get himself assassinated on his own time, preferably when Nathanos was not in Stormwind. Anduin rounds the corner, just out of Nathanos’s sight. Biting back a sigh, Nathanos resists the urge to clamber over to the next ledge. No doubt Wrynn was stopping to smell the flowers, or something asinine like that. Scoffing, he leans back on the wall, it’s  _ far _ too warm and bright to be out. His nose wrinkles in disgust,  _ the living and their ridiculous needs. _

He’s broken out of his introspection, by a blood-curdling scream. Not just any scream-  _ Wrynn!  _ Nathanos is instantly on edge. Muscles tensing, he grips his bow. Primed for firing at any moment. Anduin has fallen silent. Nathanos curses already leaping down from his perch. He’s grateful for his undead status at that moment- for surely if he were alive, his heart would be thundering in his chest.  _ How could someone have got to the king? _ He had checked the area himself! 

He moves fast, rounding the corner in record speed. Arrow nocked and ready. The sight that greets him, has him stopping dead in his tracks. Anduin is crouched down, hands over his head, and very much unharmed. Nathanos growls. From where he’s standing, he can see the tips of Anduin’s ears turn a vibrant red, and the boy king lets out a rather undignified squeak.

“Wrynn.  _ What are you doing? _ ” Nathanos says, voice deadpan. Once again he’s grateful that he doesn’t need to breathe, for he would have been out of breath. He returns his bow to its place on his shoulder. Levelling the king with a harsh glare. Anduin lowers his arms and turns, wide-eyed and with a rather sheepish smile.

“Oh… Um, you heard that?”

Nathanos rolls his eyes.  _ Of course _ , he heard it.  _ The whole of Stormwind probably heard it! _ He doesn’t move though or answer, simply continues to stare at the young man- still crouched on the ground, _ like a fool _ . Anduin seems to go a rather interesting shade of pink, before he hastily rises to his feet- dusting his trousers and avoiding eye contact with Nathanos.

_ “Well?” _ Nathanos isn’t going to let this go. He didn’t  _ almost  _ break his neck getting here-  _ for nothing _ , he might add. _ Not that he cares. _ Anduin’s hands fidget and the king keeps looking to the side.

“I uh, well that is to say…” Anduin’s eyes dart around, and Nathanos is growing impatient with his blathering. Anduin winces upon looking at his face before taking a deep breath, “Isawawasp!”

Nathanos blinks. Maybe in his rotting state his hearing is going. Surely he didn’t hear what he thought he heard. Anduin is scarlet now, eyes firmly locked on his feet.  _ No, he definitely heard right. _ He can feel his eye twitch ever so slightly. Jaw clenching tight- it would probably hurt if he were alive. 

_ “Excuse me?” _

Anduin jumps. Looking like a frightened rabbit. As if on cue, the offending wasp starts hovering over their heads, and Nathanos can’t help but arch a brow at the way Anduin squirms. Sighing, Nathanos takes his bow off his shoulder- fully intending to squash the offender.

“No!” Anduin says suddenly. Nathanos almost falls over from the suddenness of it. Bow hitting the stone path with a clatter. His red eyes whip round to Anduin who looks fiercely determined. “No, please don’t kill it. I just got a fright. Perhaps it’d be best if it were moved and released elsewhere…” Anduin pointedly looks at him-  _ and are his eyes getting bigger!? _

Nathanos feels his jaw clamp up. Wrynn looks like a puppy. _ A sad, blond puppy _ . Some long forgotten emotion, stirs within him. Damn that boy! Nathanos grumbles uncharitably, muttering curses in gutterspeak. Anduin frowns, a pout appearing on his face.

“I might not know what you are saying, but I know it isn’t nice.” The boy king huffs out. Having the audacity to look annoyed  _ with Nathanos! _ Nathanos resists the urge to reach out and strangle him. Instead, he captures the wasp rather gently-  _ not that he cares what Wrynn thinks _ . The nasty beast stings him repeatedly, but one of the perks of being dead is that pain is very dulled. He can feel those blue eyes on him as he takes the pest-  _ the wasp _ , not Wrynn, to the other side of the garden and releases it.

_ “Of all the stupid, asinine, moronic idiotic…” _ He mutters, still speaking in gutterspeak. To think he had been worried, and the idiot was screaming over a measly wasp! He stomps his way back to Anduin, who once again looks sheepish. The boy is scuffing his shoe on the ground, biting his lip nervously.

“Thank you, Nathanos. What are you doing outside anyway? I thought you said strolling in the sun was for ‘ _ mindless cretins’ _ .”

Nathanos narrows his eyes, the king sounds far too pleased about something. He crosses his arms over his chest, and lords his height over the king. Smirking at the way Anduin blushes. 

“So your hearing  _ is _ selective?” Nathanos sneers, “ _ Of course it is. It’s a wonder you’ve lived this long, you’d think your mutt would have taught you better.”  _ he rants in gutterspeak. Anduin rolls his eyes at him, but that stupid grin is still on his face.

“You can be as mean as you want, but you _ were _ worried about me! I knew you weren’t as unfeeling as you claim!” Anduin exclaims, pointing rather rudely- Nathanos might add- at him. He scoffs at the words, rolling his eyes dramatically.  _ As if _ he’d worry over an idiot with a pea sized brain. Anduin giggles.

“ _ As if I’d worry over you. _ You’re only a temporary hindrance, once you’ve served your purpose I’ll be on my way.” Nathanos says haughtily. Anduin stops giggling, but tilts his head, regarding him with a strange smile. Before giving him a half assed shrug. 

“If you say so Nathanos, but for someone who doesn’t care, you sure got here fast.”

Nathanos glowers at him. That cheeky, self-assured smile has no place being on the boy king’s face.

“You can glare all you want, but I can read you like an open book. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that the _ big bad _ Blightcaller has a soft side.”

Nathanos swears at him in gutterspeak, gratified that the king won’t know exactly what was said. It would probably have his ancestors spinning in their graves…  _ well most of them _ , Anduin’s father wasn’t actually in a grave.

“Just admit it, you _ do _ like me! You can hide behind your gutterspeak all you want, but I can tell. I understand you Nathanos, better than you think.”

The brat has the gall to wink at him. Nathanos sneers, not liking how close Wrynn has got. Those impossibly blue eyes peering at him as though he’s some sort of fascinating oddity at the Dark Moon Faire.

“Don’t read into anything, brat. It’s not like I’m fond of you or anything!” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Nathanos regrets them. He can already see the blinding smile appearing on the boy's face. Eyes glistening with something he’s forgotten.

He tries to take a step back, but arms-  _ with a surprising strength _ , lock round his neck, and he’s pulled towards the warm body of Anduin. He feels a strange sensation on his cheek, warm lips perhaps? The arms around him tighten ever so slightly, it’s strange-  _ but not wholly unpleasant. _ If he were alive, he’d probably do something foolish like blush, yet another advantage to being dead. Anduin releases him from the impromptu (he fights a shiver) ‘ _ hug’ _ .

“I’m fond of you too!” He says far too brightly. Nathanos gapes,  _ had Wrynn not heard him? _ He said he  _ wasn’t _ fond of him! Before he can give the king a verbal lashing the boy runs off, laughing all the way. 

Nathanos grumbles, gloved hand going up to his cheek. It still feels warm where Wrynn had kissed him. He feels a strange longing, and the urge to follow is overwhelming. Cursing himself he readjusts his bow- so it’s in perfect position,  _ should he need it _ . He slinks back to the shadows, trailing after Wrynn- _ at a safe distance _ . 

After all, that idiot has proven, he most certainly can not be left without supervision.  _ Who knows what manner of creepy crawlies might be lurking in the garden. _ He may as well save himself the trouble and just follow now, he’d rather not hear that scream again.  _ Not that he cares. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't to out of character!


End file.
